


Learning Only Gets You So Far

by butterflycell



Series: Life Lessons [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Harvey, Crack, Harvey's a slut, M/M, PWP, shamelessly lacking plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mike thought that Harvey was a great kisser, then he was a <em>phenomenal</em> f**k. Again, it may have been a strangely obvious thing to decide, but Mike hadn't been able to stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Only Gets You So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietpunkfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/gifts).



> This picks up pretty much straight after 'You Learn Something Every Day'... and I mean, almost directly after that!
> 
> I was always intending to do it, but I was spurred on to get it finished for Meg - it even took a slightly different route to make it as hot as possible for her. I'm just hoping I succeeded! 
> 
> Anyhow, please enjoy.

If Mike thought that Harvey was a great kisser, then he was a _phenomenal_ fuck. Again, it may have been a strangely obvious thing to decide, but Mike hadn't been able to stop himself.   
  
Harvey felt so fucking _good_ , thick and deep and bare-back, moving in such lazy motions that all Mike was capable of thinking of was how he never wanted it to stop. He was shaking apart, completely lost in the heady sensation of the whole thing.   
  
The glass of the floor to ceiling windows was cold and unrelenting beneath his palms and against his forehead – completely opposite to the soft heat of Harvey's chest pressed flush to his back, the hand holding possessively to his stomach and the leg nudging his thighs apart. Thinking about the contrast sent a shudder of pleasure straight to his cock, _just_ as Harvey thrust in, their hips lying flush for a moment or two before he moved again.   
  
Mike tipped his head back, panting as Harvey's pace crept up. Mike was no where, all he could do was give himself over as Harvey began to well and truly fuck him. He hit at just the right angle and Mike couldn't help the moan that fell from him – only to find himself yelping in surprise, eyes snapping open, but Harvey's tongue was already lathing over the fresh bite mark on his shoulder.   
  
Mike swallowed and found his eyes drifting to the glass as Harvey slowed just a little, enough that he could focus on something other than remembering how to breathe.   
  
He supposed, briefly, that he should've been looking out over the New York skyline, admiring the electric studded scene below – but all he could see was _Harvey_ , reflected in the glass. The fucker was gazing at him from under his eye lashes, pupils blown as he moved his tongue lazily across the abused stretch of skin that curved from Mike's shoulder to his neck. His mouth trailed upwards, sucking slowly at his ear, teeth catching at the lobe – the whole time fucking him deep and slow.   
  
Mike shuddered again, feeling Harvey's attention coiling hot and liquid in his stomach as he tried not to let it overwhelm him. Harvey was panting, soft sounds of exertion falling against his ear and Mike swallowed again as Harvey kept on staring. He couldn't drag his eyes away, too mystified by the look on his face.   
  
Just as he was getting used to the pace and the situation, Harvey's leg forced his thighs wider, hands moving to pull his hips back and the new angle had him crying out. A blinding spark of pleasure shot white-hot up his spine and he had to look away, to close his eyes and let his head fall back again. Harvey moaned, the sound completely unapologetic and Mike felt a hand leave his hip, sliding up his chest to cradle his throat.   
  
The hand pulled him back just a little and it was _all_  and suddenly far too much. With each thrust of Harvey's hips, Mike lost more control and it was all he could do to keep breathing as he listened to Harvey panting, short, desperate noises falling from him.   
  
His free hand moved around his hips, curling around his leaking cock and stroking slowly. It felt so good that Mike fucking _whimpered_. Harvey twisted his hand lazily in time to the deep, hard thrusting of his hips, and when Mike came barely two minutes later, he wasn't aware of how loudly he yelled Harvey's name.   
  
The sound fell away as Harvey kept fucking him, hand still stroking out of some strange muscle memory – and Mike felt as if he was burning, the touches bordering on excruciating. If Harvey hadn't been making such intoxicating noises, he wouldn't have been able to stand it.   
  
As it was, Harvey was panting and gasping, moaning as Mike shuddered through his own orgasm. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the back of Mike's neck and Mike couldn't help but sigh at the sensation.   
  
He reached a shaky hand behind him and clutching at Harvey's hips, urging him to stay fully sheathed. Harvey stilled reluctantly, and Mike forced himself to clench, to tighten around Harvey as he began to thrust shallowly once more.   
  
Mike met the thrusts and looked up, catching Harvey's eyes, dark and primal, in his reflection.   
  
That was all it took – he felt Harvey come, the guttural moan of pure bliss winding itself around them. Harvey kept eye-contact the entire time.   
  
They stood there, panting and drifting back down, just staring at each other. Mike wasn't sure how long it was before Harvey pressed his mouth to the skin below his ear, a silent apology as he slipped from Mike's body.   
  
Mike closed his eyes briefly before letting Harvey turn him gently and pull him towards the bed. They could shower in the morning, he guessed, trying to ignore various memories of times when bare-backing had turned into a messy and pungent morning-after. He turned towards Harvey, about to bring it up, but Harvey just kissed him and coaxed him onto his front.   
  
Mike let himself be laid out, curious but content as Harvey's hand moved gently over his ass. He was vaguely aware of the soreness starting to take root – but he forgot it at pretty much the _exact_ moment that he felt Harvey's tongue replace his fingers.   
  
Mike moaned low, pulling a pillow into his arms and burying his face in it. Harvey was taking his time as he licked at the sore skin, the tantalising graze of the solid stud making Mike shiver. He felt the tongue dipping past his stretched, bruised hole, a faint suction and hums of approval telling Mike exactly what Harvey was up to.   
  
Harvey's hands stayed comfortingly on his thighs, stroking as he sucked him clean. Mike honest to God didn't know how to process any of it.   
  
He was still in a daze when Harvey pressed a final kiss to his ass before moving up the bed to lie next to him. Mike twisted so they were face to face, trying to decipher Harvey's expression.   
  
Harvey just grinned and Mike pressed forwards, kissing him slowly. He pushed his tongue in, running it across Harvey's to taste what he could. It was sour and cloying, but completely appropriate – and the sounds of contentment Harvey was making skittered somewhere deep in his chest.   
  
Harvey pulled away, murmuring something about 'sleep' and Mike nodded. He turned over in Harvey's arms and pressed back until they were flush together again.   
  
He fell asleep that night to the feel of Harvey's mouth against the bite mark from earlier, his tongue soft and soothing. Mike decided, just as he began to drift off, that Harvey wasn't just an amazing fuck, he was an _artisan_.   
  
\--   
  
If Mike thought that first night had been amazing, it was only a taste of what was to come. The slow, sleepy fuck on the morning after was still one of Mike favourite memories. Within the month, Mike was well acquainted with all the soft furnishings in Harvey's apartment, and most of the hard surfaces. His shower wall was a particularly popular location.   
  
Mike also began to catalogue the different versions of Harvey that he found himself faced with. Most of the time, he was just as he had been that first weekend, but on occasion Mike would turn up and find him in a button down and smarter jeans. Those nights would be slow and gentle, no filthy kissing or risqué locations. Harvey would pull him to bed and they'd stay there all night. Sometimes he'd be in sweats and a t-shirt and they'd just kiss on the couch, completely unconcerned with any kind of penetration. Mike had found that sometimes, it was all he needed to line his cock up with Harvey's and rock their hips together until they were both shaking apart.   
  
The tongue stud was a singular, often infuriating constant. Mike found himself obsessed with it, with the way Harvey played with it unconsciously as he read the newspaper or did the dishes. Mike would just watch him, fascinated as he continually tried to come to terms with the situation. Harvey almost always caught him looking, would shoot him a grin or prowl over and kiss him hungrily.   
  
He also did his best to reconcile the man he knew in the evenings to the man who made his life a living hell during the day. Harvey was a different person in the confines of PearsonHardman, from the moment he put on his suit and knotted his tie.   
  
As he settled his jacket in place in the mornings, Harvey became the over-zealous gentleman again, and Mike was hard pressed to get anything more than a kiss or a hand to his jaw and Harvey would just laugh and mutter a promise for later. It drove Mike _mental_.   
  
\--   
  
They fell into a pattern after the first few months, and Mike was pretty sure that the whole situation was more than a little perfect. Harvey was sharp and smooth and larger the life at work, but at the weekends and a night or two a week, he softened and calmed and flicked popcorn at him when he got bored.   
  
Mike learned all he could, from the way it felt to kiss Harvey after he'd been sucking on a ice-cube to the way he could wear Harvey's clothes with ease. All their suits – Harvey's broadening his shoulders and filling him out, Mike's narrowing his waist and slimming him down – hid well the fact that they were more or less the same shape. Yes, Harvey's tshirts were a little wider at the shoulders and his jeans a little snugger at the hips, but they were wearable.   
  
He never failed to see the warmth that bled into Harvey's eyes when he saw Mike emerge from the bedroom wearing something that wasn't his.   
  
Things became normal, domestic, and Mike had secretly decided that this was it for him.   
  
Of course, it was at around that point when Harvey decided to break one of his cardinal rules and make Mike strongly reconsider the wisdom of the whole damn thing.   
  
He didn't even notice it at first, which was strange. To him, it had been a perfectly normal Friday.   
  
He'd showed up at work – on time, for once – and reported to Harvey's office. Harvey had tossed a stack of briefs his way, shot him a smile and told him to be back in an hour. Mike had spared a moment to roll his eyes before getting down to work.   
  
He was finished fifty-three minutes later, handing the files over before stretching his arms out and turning to stare out of the window as Harvey started to fill him in on a series of client meetings they had to go to that afternoon. He was nodding along, mentally filing away everything that was said. There was a knock at the door and he turned to see Jessica standing in the doorway, fixing Harvey with a withering look.   
  
“Really?” She asked, looking distinctly unimpressed. Mike frowned slightly, but Harvey shrugged.   
  
“Is there something I can help with?” Harvey asked easily and Mike glanced over to find him smiling slightly.   
  
“Have you finished with the Sierra merger?” She asked with a hint of impatience.   
  
“Donna's in the process of typing up our last phone call and the documents are already with Hanson and March for signing.” Harvey said calmly. Jessica cocked an eyebrow and stared at him for a long moment.   
  
“Okay then.” And with that, she headed out of the room and Harvey picked right up where they'd left off. Mike wanted to say something, but he knew he wasn't going to get a word in edgeways, so he let it go.   
  
Harvey had a conference call to take over lunch and shooed him away a little while later to do some final reading on the meetings for that afternoon. He grabbed himself a sandwich from the café on the ground floor before getting on with what he needed to do. Before he knew it, Harvey was whistling sharply for his attention and looking at him expectantly from the edge of the bull pen.   
  
Mike straightened his jacket as he collected what he'd need, and followed Harvey back to his office. A couple more folders were shoved in his direction and Harvey pointed to one of the chairs out of the way, just as Donna arrived with a middle aged man. He looked precisely how Mike had expected a millionaire development mogul to look. He bit back a sigh and took his seat across from Harvey, letting his mind record the whole conversation.   
  
The first meeting passed with very little excitement, Donna ushering the man out as Harvey sat back in his chair for a moment. Mike watched him, his head fallen back, eyes closed, neck bared and so, _so_ enticing... but then Rachel appeared, showing in a younger couple, and the whole thing started over again.   
  
This pair were marginally more interesting and Mike felt himself less inclined to drift off. Instead, he watched Harvey. He smiled slightly at the earnest expression on his face and the placating gestures he made when discussing a minor road-bump their case had hit. It was a simple expansion deal, but a particular party was holding up the clearing of the last section of funding. Harvey was bored – Mike could see it in the set of his shoulders. Mike smiled as he began edging the conversation to a close. He was neat and efficient about it, but incredibly discreet.   
  
The couple stood up only a few minutes later, shaking hands with them both before heading out of the office.   
  
“I thought they'd never stop.” Mike said, rolling his neck and twisting a little at the middle.   
  
“God, I know.” He glanced up to see Harvey shaking his head slightly in disbelief and rubbing at his neck. Mike thought he saw something strange about the way Harvey's face was falling, but before he could question it, Donna was in the doorway.   
  
“You've got ten minutes before the Vlahov meeting, but Jessica wants to sit in so you're in conference room E.” She rapped her knuckles lightly on the glass and Harvey looked up, straightening his shoulders out.   
  
“Thanks, Donna.” Harvey nodded and she twirled away, heading back to her desk, already working on the next task. Mike dropped back into his seat, watching as Harvey paced round his desk to check his emails.   
  
He watched the way Harvey's brow furrowed a little, his eyes flicking across the laptop screen as he skim-read whatever was in front of him. He hunched forward a little as he began typing out a reply, his jaw working in a familiar-   
  
“Oh my _God_ , Harvey.” Mike sat bolt upright, staring at him. Harvey looked up, alarm flashing briefly across his face before he schooled it and cocked his head in question. Mike gaped at him for a moment more before springing to his feet and crossing the room. Without waiting for permission, he grabbed Harvey's jaw and tugged his head round and up. He glared at him for a moment before snapping, “Tongue.”   
  
The confusion vanished and a slow smile spread over Harvey's face. Mike let his hand drop away and Harvey got to his feet, standing toe-to-toe. He leaned in and kissed him briefly, tongue licking in for a perfect, tantalising moment. Mike felt the barest hint of something smooth and hard before Harvey was gone, already collecting things to head out of the office.   
  
Mike stared after him for a moment, desperately trying to push down the knowledge that Harvey was wearing a fucking _stud_ in the office. Harvey called out to him in a sing-song voice, still smirking like the bastard he was, and Mike snapped out of it, narrowing his eyes slightly before crossing over to Harvey with as much dignity as he could muster. As they passed by Donna, Mike didn't fail to catch the knowing smirk tugging at her mouth.   
  
To call the final meeting of the afternoon and disaster was being generous. Mike sat to one side, relegated to spectator as Harvey and Jessica conducted one of the final negotiations concerning the take-over of a series of multi-nationals.   
  
He sat at one end of the table, Harvey and Jessica in the middle, just across from the four representatives of the firm. Jessica was doing most of the talking, Harvey sitting back and moving his jaw in tell-tale ways. Mike knew he was doing it on purpose now – he _knew_ there was no chance it was just subconscious. Harvey was a sneaky fuck sometimes, particularly when it came to watching Mike squirm – and squirming was _exactly_ what he was doing.   
  
How many times had he watched Harvey toy with his tongue whilst they lounged around at the weekend? How many _times_ had the feel of it alone – unexpected and glorious – had him hard and needy? How many times had Mike come in Harvey's mouth because of the things that fucking stud did?   
  
He wasn't focussing, he was barely managing to keep up with what was being said and he made an idiot of himself by stumbling over the easiest of questions fired his way. He looked up, alarmed, to find Jessica fixing him, yet again, with an unimpressed look and Harvey fucking _smirking_. He cleared his throat, reeled off a list of information and resolved to look at everyone but Harvey.   
  
Mercifully, the meeting got more interesting and Mike had to contribute more often. It felt like no time at all before everyone was getting to their feet and shaking hands. Harvey was promising the final documents by the following afternoon and Jessica was guiding them all from the office. Mike stayed where he was, watching Harvey again. He was putting on a good show, checking his watch and phone, crossing the room calmly to stand a few inches away.   
  
“Well, rookie.” He pocketed his phone and looked up. “It seems we're done for the day.”   
  
“We are anything _but_ done.” Mike replied sharply. Harvey just grinned and Mike felt something in his chest flip. That wasn't a work face, that was a look that came with ratty jeans and a beat up Henley, with his feet bare and his hair a mess.   
  
Harvey laughed slightly and his expression softened for the briefest of moments before it was back to the sharp smirk that was far more familiar. Mike followed him out of the room, surprised to find that most people were already gone. The final meeting must have gone on for far longer than he'd realised. He paused at the door to Harvey's office briefly, chewing his lip slightly as a plan started to formulate.   
  
He snapped to attention and went back to his desk, grabbing everything he might possibly need for the weekend before trying to compose himself a little. Harvey had gone outside the unspoken rules between them and now it was Mike's turn. With a smile, he headed back to the office and waited calmly by the door.   
  
Harvey looked up at the movement, head cocking to one side as he snapped closed the lid of his briefcase. Mike just smiled and waited for to cross over to him.   
  
He carefully placed himself so that Harvey had to brush past him, and Mike moved easily, putting a hand to the small of Harvey's back as the door closed behind them. Harvey shot him a sideways look, a downwards tilt to his eyebrows, but Mike kept the serene expression and pointedly pressed him gently forwards. It took barely a moment before Harvey fell into step.   
  
They said nothing as they rode the elevator down, nothing as they left the building and nothing as the crossed to where Ray was waiting. They made their usual, polite conversation with Ray until he dropped them off and then Harvey fell silent again, looking to Mike for his next move. There was a smirk growing on his face and an expectant look in his eye. Mike met it coolly and lead them over to the elevator. Once they reached their floor, he motioned for Harvey to lead the way to the front door, to unlock it, but the moment it closed behind them, Mike threw their things to one side and slammed Harvey against the wall.   
  
He pressed him bodily against the unyielding surface, faces bare inches apart. Harvey was still smirking. Mike lunged forwards and kissed him, hard, hips grinding forwards and making Harvey moan against his mouth. Mike swallowed it down and moved hand to his hair, tugging his head to one side and going deeper until all he could feel and taste was Harvey's mouth, his tongue and that mother-fucking stud.   
  
Harvey's hands were at his waist, sliding round to grip his ass and pull at his hips, rutting hard against him. Mike pulled away then and grinned, drinking in the sight of Harvey aroused and panting. His eyes were dark, his lips already starting to swell, his hair tugged from it's usual order. He looked so, fucking _edible_.   
  
Mike leaned in and brushed his nose along his cheek, feeling Harvey's laboured breaths against his mouth before closing the gap again, this time kissing him with meaning and control. He pulled them from the wall and backed Harvey down the corridor, pushing the material of his jacket over his shoulders and off his arms. He threw it in the direction of the couch and Harvey made a noise of complaint, but Mike silenced it with a bite to his lip as he pulled back.   
  
“My rules now, Harvey.” He said, gripping Harvey's chin between a finger and thumb and making him nod slightly.   
  
“I can't wait to see what you have planned.” Harvey's hands went to his waist, tugging him closer by the belt loops of his pants. His eyes dropped to Mike's mouth for a moment as he smiled, letting his gaze move slowly back up.   
  
Mike just backed him up against the kitchen counter, trapping him with his hips as he began to pull open the tie at his throat. He watched, desperate to pin-point the moment that his work persona started to melt. The jacket had been the first sign, then the relinquishing of control. Harvey's eyes slid closed as Mike dropped his head to suck gentle kisses against his neck.   
  
The crisp white dress shirt was next, tugging the tails from his pants and sliding the cuff-links free. Harvey stayed quiet and pliable, making gentle noises of approval as Mike popped open the buttons and pushed the material off him. He stripped off the under shirt without a second thought and order Harvey out of his shoes and socks.   
  
Then he was _there_ , standing in only his thousand dollar pants with hickies starting to blossom on in collar bones, staring at Mike with nothing but complete want. There was a smile twitching at his mouth and Mike watched as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.   
  
He snapped and surged forwards, pressing Harvey hard against the counter. Harvey wound his hands into his lapels and tugged him closer, kissing him hungrily and letting himself be pushed backwards and off balance. Mike braced himself against the marble, letting Harvey move a hand to grip at his hair and kiss him deeper. It was messy and rough, but Mike wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
He was already mostly hard, could feel Harvey in a similar state and rutting against his hip. Mike shifted his weight and moved a hand to still Harvey's hips, loving the groan of frustration that tore from him. Mike moved the hand round and palmed Harvey's cock through his pants and Harvey had to break the kiss, his head falling forwards with a sigh.   
  
“Where do you want me to fuck you, Harvey?” He asked, leaning forwards to murmur against the other man's ear. Harvey made a helpless little sound and tried to shift away, but Mike held him there.   
  
“In the bedroom.” He said finally. Mike was taken aback for the briefest of moments before he nodded and bit gently as the soft skin below his ear. He could feel the beginnings of Harvey's stubble against his cheek.   
  
He kissed Harvey again and pulled him away from the counter. As they navigated across the apartment, Mike kissed him slowly, luxuriating in a slower pace, in showing just a bit more affection. He let Harvey pull open his tie and between them they worked at the buttons of his shirt. It lasted until Harvey's legs hit the end of the bed and Mike pushed him down with a grin.   
  
Harvey propped himself up on his elbows, chest heaving a little as Mike knelt over him. He worked his pants open easily and Harvey raised his hips so Mike could strip the pants and boxers off in one go. He lay there, naked, pliant and perfect, watching with another slight smile as Mike started to peel away the layers of his own clothing. Mike looked at Harvey the entire time.   
  
As he stepped out of his pants he stepped forwards again, Harvey's thighs falling open without any prompting needed. His smile was now a full grown smirk. Mike knelt between his legs and bent forwards, bracing his hands on either side of Harvey's head as he crowded him down. Harvey let himself fall onto his back and he slid his hands up Mike's arms.   
  
He raked his fingernails down and Mike growled, surging down to kiss him hard again. Harvey let his tongue dart out, the stud swiping hard at Mike's lips and he pulled back again. He caught Harvey's chin firmly with one hand and fixed him with a long look. Harvey grinned, catching the stud in his teeth as the skin round his eyes crinkled in amusement.   
  
“You sneaky _asshole_.” Mike said fondly, looking at the clear plastic ball Harvey was showing him. No wonder none of the clients had commented on it.   
  
“Don't for one second think you've figured me out.” Harvey said smoothly. Mike felt himself sober just a little.   
  
“ _Never_.” He met Harvey's eyes with a heavy look, watching as Harvey digested what he hadn't quite said.   
  
Before the mood could tip too far, he shifted his hips down, still holding Harvey's chin as he huffed out a helpless breath.   
  
“ _Please_ , Mike.” Harvey's words were a sigh and Harvey had to bite his tongue for a moment as pleasure started to coil in his belly. Harvey's eyes had slid closed, his head falling back as he relinquished his grip of his chin, his hand moving round to cup the back of his head as he kissed him slowly. He moved his hip in lazy, slow thrusts, their cocks sliding together and already weeping with pre-come.   
  
Harvey's hands moved to his back, fingers and nails biting in as he held on. He was slowly falling apart, the noises he made swallowed into the kiss. Mike began to pick up the pace and Harvey cried out, arching up and away from the mattress. Mike laughed with what little energy he could spare and sucked kisses to the jut of Harvey's Adam’s apple, to his collar bones.   
  
He pulled back and Harvey shivered, tightening his grip and opening his eyes and to glare at him. Mike just smiled at the flush that was creeping up his neck and the wanton way his mouth had fallen open. The whole sight was completely absurd and he _loved_ it.   
  
Mike ran his hand up Harvey's chest, brushing against his nipples and over the darkening bite marks. He curled them over his throat and over his chin, trailing his thumb across Harvey's lips and pressing it in. Harvey stared unflinchingly as he flicked his tongue over the pad, wrapping his thumb and sucking it deeper. Mike pulled it free, pressing it to Harvey's chin as he pushed two fingers in instead.   
  
Harvey moaned and sucked at his fingers like they were his cock. Mike traced a finger over the stud as it passed by. His chest was heaving with the effort of holding himself back, his hips tight and aching as he forced himself to stay still. Harvey had fallen completely pliant, lathing at his fingers as if it was all he needed for the rest of the night.   
  
Mike's cock was throbbing, still painfully aware of Harvey's lying hard and hot between them. Harvey made a soft, mewling noise of satisfaction and Mike couldn't help the moan that fell from his mouth. Harvey looked up at him from under his lashes, eyes dark and _begging_ for it as his tongue slid between his fingers and paid special attention to the sensitive skin at the join.   
  
Mike growled slightly and pulled his fingers free. Harvey worked his way up the bed a little as Mike followed and stretched for some lube and a condom out of the box on the bedside table. Harvey began to turn over, but Mike held tightly to his hip.   
  
“Don't even think about it. I want to watch you fall apart.” Mike smiled and Harvey nodded, settling back and easing the lube from Mike's grip.   
  
Mike let his mouth fall to Harvey's jaw, biting and licking at the soft skin where it curved into his neck. His lips were rubbed raw from the stubble, but he didn't care. He felt Harvey's hand on his cock, cool and slick as he rolled the condom down and followed it with lube. He squeezed and twisted lazily, murmuring encouragements against his ear. Mike felt his head turn, felt lips against his neck and teeth against his ear lobe, biting gently as he squeezed again.   
  
Mike pulled back, panting a little. He gripped tight to Harvey's thighs, pushing one of them up and outwards a little more until he have the perfect view.   
  
“Start yourself off.” He said quietly, Harvey letting his head fall back as his still slick hand skirted his neglected cock and started to stroke at his entrance. Mike watched, a hand on his cock, as Harvey's ring began to relax and his first finger slid in more easily. Eventually, Mike leaned in and pressed one of his own in beside Harvey's, watching his hip stutter at the touch.   
  
He let go of himself and stroked a placating hand over Harvey's stomach, smiling to himself and Harvey worked himself open. He moved to slide in a third, but Mike stopped, choosing instead to push the two fingers deeper, making Harvey squirm and cry out. He hushed him and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh and he pulled their fingers out. A small part of Mike was crowing with joy, excited beyond belief at finally, finally getting to be inside Harvey. He'd never said 'no', but he'd never suggested otherwise. But now Harvey was there, open and waiting and Mike was at his leisure to take him however he wanted.   
  
He planted a hand on one side of Harvey's stomach, lining himself up and pressing the blunt head of his cock to Harvey's hole. He pushed in a little and bit at his cheek to keep himself in control. He listened to the sounds Harvey was making, to the way his hips were moving, reading when exactly to slide further in and when to wait.   
  
After a few minutes, he was fully seated and Harvey's chest was heaving. Mike pulled back and thrust experimentally. Harvey moaned as tangled his fingers into the sheets. Mike grinned and hooked one of his legs further up, holding it in place as he plated his hand on the bed and leaned forwards, thrusting again. Harvey was groping behind him and dragged a pillow sharply downwards, Mike pausing, fully seated, to settle it under Harvey's hips.   
  
He started to thrust again, picking up a pace as Harvey gripped at his shoulder and neck, holding tightly as Mike got faster and a little vicious.   
  
“Fuck it, _yes_.” Harvey breathed, forcing his eyes open and fixing them on Mike's, clearly trying to get back some control. Mike felt his hips starting to co-ordinate, each thrust hitting a little deeper and Mike cried out as Harvey clenched around him.   
  
“Stop playing dirty.” He bit out, changing his angle just a little so that the next thrust made Harvey moan deep and low.   
  
“You _like_ it dirty though,” Harvey said breathlessly, raking his fingers down Mike's back and gripping on tightly. “I've seen how hard you get when my stud's in, remember?”   
  
He smirked a little then as Mike growled in the back of his throat and slammed into him hard and deep. Harvey threw his head back, mouth open and gasping. Mike was starting to shake from the effort, from trying to hold back the orgasm curling in his bones. Harvey's skin was shining with sweat, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach and Mike buried himself and leaned down, flicking his tongue across one of Harvey's nipples as he pulled a hand up to curl around his cock.   
  
Harvey swore and his hips stuttered, rutting up into his hand at the surprise sensation. He pulled his legs further apart and Mike could lean further, squeezing with each thrust as he started to spiral. Harvey's leg wrapped round his thighs and urged him closer.   
  
Mike pounded into him, the sounds Harvey made getting louder and more desperate until his fingers flexed against Mike's shoulders and he looked up, meeting the frantic look on Harvey's face.   
  
He kept Harvey's gaze and started to jerk at his cock, pulling with each thrust and twisting on the way back down. He rubbed his thumb over the foreskin and Harvey moaned again, his face contorting into something between pleasure and pain and Mike felt something similar jolt through him with each thrust of his hips.   
  
“Come _on_ , Harvey. Just let go.” He panted, leaning as close as he could and taken by surprise as Harvey surged up and kissed him hard. Mike's next thrust went deeper and Harvey cried out loudly, Mike swallowing the sound down as he pumped the last spurts of come from Harvey's cock.   
  
Harvey tightened around him, muscles spasming and Mike leaned his forehead against Harvey's chest as he gave in and fucked him without restraint. Harvey was dragging him in with his leg, urging him on with his fingers against his shoulder, his neck, tangled in his hair and then it hit him, the world bursting into flame as he came hot and hard, buried tightly in Harvey's ass.   
  
He moved his arm, letting Harvey's legs fall against the bed as Mike all but collapsed on him. Harvey was limp and slick with sweat, blissed out beyond belief. Mike rested his head back on Harvey's chest, closing his eyes as he rode through the aftershocks of Harvey's ass still around his cock, waiting it out and remembering how to breathe.   
  
He didn't much care that he was getting Harvey's come all over him, he only paid attention to the way Harvey's hand was threaded into his hair, stroking it absently as his breathing started to even out.   
  
He pressed a kiss to Harvey's sternum, moving down slowly and licking up the come that was covering him. He pulled himself gently from Harvey and carried on lapping at Harvey's stomach, following the trails down to his now limp cock.   
  
He sucked at it gently, licking in clean and drinking in the slightly pained sounds that Harvey was making. He stripped the condom and tied it off, tossing it to one side as he crawled back up Harvey to kiss him, letting the himself be pulled into Harvey's arms. Harvey kissed him slowly, tongue delving deep and perfect.   
  
Mike was used to the way Harvey tasted himself. He loved how unashamed he was of it, how he licked his hand clean if he'd jacked them both off. He loved that he didn't shy away from the taste, that he went looking for it. Mostly, Mike just loved the way he kissed when he was doing it.   
  
Harvey coaxed his mouth open, licking in and urging Mike's tongue back into action. Mike held him tightly and gave as good as he got, letting Harvey in as deep as he could. He knew the feel of that god-damned stud and, even now, it sent flutters to his stomach.   
  
He smiled and Harvey returned it, a hand moving to the back of his neck, to cradle his skull possessively as he hooked a leg around Mike's. For all that Mike had been in control so far, this is when it felt natural, with Harvey claiming him for his own and not giving a damn about what Mike or anyone else thought on the matter.   
  
As it was, Mike couldn't care less. Harvey was a great kisser and a sensational fuck, but at the end of the day, the only definition that mattered to Mike was that Harvey was _his_.


End file.
